Digital imaging systems display visual information utilizing a control source and a display. The control source, such as a computer system, may utilize mapping functions to enable applications such as combining multiple projected images into one image to make a super resolution display. Displays include any devices that are capable of visually showing information, still pictures, or video (moving pictures). A display generally consists of one of more light sources, and a method of spatially modulating the light can be divided into (1) direct view displays, and (2) projection displays. Direct view displays include flat panels such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and plasma display panels (PDPs). Projection displays include technologies that use microdisplay panels such as (1) digital light processing (DLP) which are based on digital micromirror devices (DMDs), (2) transmissive LCD panels, and (3) liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS). The quality of a digital imaging system is determined by the expectations of the viewer. Quality factors include resolution, contrast, geometric accuracy, color accuracy, freedom from distracting artifacts and other performance properties which contribute to the generally pleasing nature of the image or allow the displayed digital image to accurately represent the original digital image or an image found in nature. It is desired to correct for certain inaccuracies in the image produced by a display by applying corrective measures to image information.
Three-dimensional imaging may refer to an image in the plane of the display that is rendered to appear with perspective. Three-dimensional imaging is also used to refer to stereoscopic digital imaging where the image comes out of the plane of the display to fill three-dimensional space. Stereoscopic digital imaging presents a different image to the left eye and the right eye in order to simulate the effect of viewing natural images in three-dimensional space. Stereoscopic imaging may contribute to the perceived quality of digital imaging systems if the three-dimensional images are properly presented to each eye without causing eyestrain. It is generally desired to provide a mechanism to support such image creation within a display system and improve overall display quality.